


Was it A or B?

by sooyah (colourmeblack)



Series: EXO Uni!AU [4]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Asthma attack, Don't Try This At Home, Gen, finally he's here, not status asthmaticus though, xiumin my man
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 16:23:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12436845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colourmeblack/pseuds/sooyah
Summary: Tugas: mencari dan membedakan suara paru abnormal.





	Was it A or B?

Minseok terengah, wajahnya pucat. Keringat dingin mengucur di tubuhnya–dari kening, bahu, tangan, kaki. Dadanya terasa sesak, sementara kakinya rasanya lemas sekali–ia bahkan tak bisa berdiri tegak tanpa bantuan orang lain untuk menyangga tubuhnya, dan lebih memilih duduk di sofa dengan posisi setengah supinasi. Tak jauh dari ketiganya, ada Junmyeon yang tengah menguliahi Chanyeol dan Jongin, keduanya hanya menunduk di depan si  _prefect_ , ceroboh karena mengajak Minseok bersepeda di malam hari saat ia baru saja kembali dari kelasnya. Apa Junmyeon harus meminta Yixing dan Lu Han membuat poster  _Do’s and Dont’s: Asthma_?

“ _Hey, Minseok, you okay, Man_?” Yifan bertanya, orang kesekian yang mengulang tindakan tak bermutu itu karena, satu, Minseok harusnya diberi kesempatan untuk bernapas dengan tenang, dan dua, Minseok jelas tidak bisa menjawab. Meski begitu, Minseok mengangguk, ibu jarinya teracung dengan lengan gemetaran.

Yifan menepuk pundaknya dan segera berlalu menuju kamar.

“ _Someone call the doctor, please_?” Jongdae mengerang dari posisinya mengipasi Minseok dari belakang sofa–entahlah itu tindakan terapi yang benar atau tidak. Apapun asal Minseok merasa nyaman, menurut Jongdae itu yang seharusnya ia lakukan. Ia melirik Junmyeon, yang masih sibuk dengan Jongin dan Chanyeol, lalu ke Baekhyun yang sibuk mengobrak-abrik isi kotak obat mereka. Seingat Jongdae hanya ada  _band aid_ dan larutan  _iodine_ di sana, makanya ia tidak mau repot-repot memeriksa isi kotak itu tadi.

Tiba-tiba, bagaikan  _cue_ drama murahan, Yixing dan Lu Han muncul dari balik pintu kamar Lu Han, masing-masing dengan stetoskop dan sebelah  _earphone_ di tangan, tersambung ke ponsel Lu Han (dan case merah jambu menyala). Dalam langkah-langkah panjang beritme sama, keduanya berjalan cepat menghampiri sofa; menghampiri Jongdae dan (calon) pasien mereka.

“ _Not_ this  _kind of doctor!_ ”

Tidak ada yang mempedulikan erangan Jongdae–yah, setidaknya bukan Lu Han. Atau Yixing. Atau Baekhyun. Atau Junmyeon. Atau Jongin dan Chanyeol. Atau Minseok, berhubung ia terlalu sibuk menghela oksigen ke dalam paru-parunya.

Lu Han dan Yixing bergerak cepat; mengusir Jongdae dari tempatnya di belakang sofa, memposisikan Minseok dalam posisi pemeriksaan–tubuh telentang, leher disangga bantal duduk, kaus disingkapkan–, lalu menempatkan stetoskop. Di dua tempat sekaligus.

Jongdae hanya bisa memandangi keduanya dengan takjub–mungkin setahun menjalani perkuliahan sudah membuat Lu Han dan Yixing lebih bermutu sekarang. Setidaknya dalam metode pemeriksaan.

Hening sesaat, kemudian Lu Han angkat bicara, “ _That, obviously, was not wheezing. Wasn’t that rales_?”

Yixing mendecakkan lidah, “ _That’s wheezing, don’t be a moron. Listen carefully; that’s why you failed last year’s practical exam_.” ia melirik stetoskop Lu Han, “ _You placed your stethoscope wrong, dearest Lu_.”

“ _That’s why I need to pass this year’s, and no, it’s not wrong_.  _Can’t you see it by yourself_?”

“ _Uh, guys_ ,” Junmyeon menyela dari tepi  _scene_ , rupanya sudah selesai dengan kuliahnya, “ _Meds?_ _Minseok? Which one is it_?”

Yixing mengibaskan tangannya tak peduli, “ _I need to prove that it’s, indeed, wheezing I heard, sorry, Joonie. But you may try and look for bronchodilators or something like that, I think._ ”

Rasanya Junmyeon ingin mati saat itu juga.

“ _You’re having an asthma attack, right, Seokie? Show us your wheezes! Show us! Let us hear it!_ ”

Ralat, bisakah ia dikubur hidup-hidup sekarang saja?

**Author's Note:**

> don’t try this at home. because, well, the first thing you have to do when someone is having an asthma attack is to make sure they can breathe properly either by giving them space to breathe or helping them with their medications.


End file.
